The Zone/Transcript
episode starts in Dr. Fox's lab. On the left side, Dr. Fox is working on something, and on the right side, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Hawkodile are playing a game while Richard is reading a book. scene cuts to the right side. Puppycorn: This game is sweet. video game is shown, along with the episode name. The game shows a blue character controlled by Puppycorn getting through a factory. The group has 4 lives. Puppycorn: You can run, jump, and eat coins! [Scene cuts back to the lab.] Unikitty: Charge through. Hawkodile: And rescue the damsel at the end. Richard: These instructions are so thorough, and orderly. Unikitty: Dr. Fox, you sure you don't wanna get in on this sweet game? Hawkodile: Yeah, we have an extra controller and a seat, like, next to me or, you know. to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Sorry guys, I have to fix the lab security grid. It's been acting up lately. laser points at Dr. Fox. Security: 'Intruder alert! Intruder alert! ''Fox hits the laser with a wrench. '''Dr. Fox: No, dummy, it's me. (groans) Still too touchy. back to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard. Puppycorn: Come on sis, we're almost at the final boss. Unikitty: I'm trying, there's just too many bad guys. video game is shown again, as the red character controlled by Unikitty stomps on an enemy to catch up with the blue (Puppycorn) and green character (controlled by Hawkodile), but gets hit by an enemy, causing the group to lose a life. back to Unikitty. Unikitty: Hey, unfair! back to the video game, the blue character jumps through the laser and grabs coins along the way, then the red character follows through, but gets hit by the laser, causing the group to lose another life. back to the gang. Unikitty: What? I totally dodged that! Puppycorn: Sis, don't let it get to you. Chill, and get in the zone. Unikitty: What's the zone? Puppycorn: The zone is when your brain goes totally blank and the only thing you think about is the game. That's how I beat all my games. Unikitty: Well, I always beat my games with BUTTON MASHING! back to the video game, the red character stomps on two enemies, then the scene cuts back to Unikitty. Unikitty: Haha, see? of the enemies jumps on the red character, and the group is down to their last life. back to the four. Unikitty: WHAT?! Puppycorn: Watch out, sis! It's your last life! Unikitty: Hold on, I got this. to the video game, the words "FINAL BOSS" is shown, then the boss, which is a giant metal ball with limbs, an angry face, and a fuse, drops down from below, and roars. The red character jumps in front of the boss, but it quickly defeats the character with a slam. The group has no more lives, and then it says "GAME OVER". Unikitty: What the what? THIS GAME CAN BE (turns into Angry Kitty) EASIER FOR PEOPLE! Security: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! (Unikitty evades the lasers) Deploying Security-Bot! Security-Bot becomes deployed. to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: No, she's not an intruder! Bad laser! Security Bot steps in front of Dr. Fox. Security-Bot: Lab lock down initiated! Securing Dr. Fox! (grabs Dr. Fox) Dr. Fox: AAH! Put me down! There aren't any intruders! Hawkodile, Richard, and Puppycorn: Dr. Fox! Security-Bot: 'Intruders detected! (zaps the controller) ''controller gets zapped, then it zaps Hawkodile, Richard, and Puppycorn. '''Dr. Fox: Help! Save me! Pleeeeeease! back to Unikitty. Unikitty: Guys, we have to save D-DYAH! Richard, and Puppycorn are revealed to be in 16-bit. Puppycorn: What is it, sis? (sees Hawkodile) AAH! Hawkodile! You're all pixely! Hawkodile: '''YOU'RE all pixely! '''Puppycorn: OH NO! Richard: I feel about the same. and Puppycorn struggle to move. Puppycorn: Hawkodile, I can't move! Hawkodile: Me too! Even though I'm flexing super hard right now! (continues to flex/struggle) Unikitty: How did this happen? Puppycorn: Must have happened when the console got fried. (sheds tears) What do we do? Unikitty: Hang on, little bro! Let me- presses a button on the controller and all three of them jump at the same time. Unikitty: Huh? presses the button again, and the three jump at the same time. Unikitty: Whoa. You know what this means. (excited) IT'S LIKE A REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME! and Puppycorn cheer for Unikitty. Puppycorn: THIS IS AWESOME! Richard: This can't be good. Unikitty: Look, I can control you guys, and, OOH, I can switch characters! (chooses Hawkodile) Hawkodile: Punch jump combo! (accidentally knocks Puppycorn and Richard into a hole) Unikitty: OH NO! and Richard fall, then respawn seconds later, still screaming until they realize they're okay, then they stop. Puppycorn: Oh, what? Unikitty: Little bro, (hugs him) are you okay? Puppycorn: Yeah, I guess we respawned! Richard: Yes, now can we please save Dr. Fox? Unikitty: Oh right, the mech took her away. We gotta rescue her! (lets go of Puppycorn) Puppycorn and Unikitty: JUST LIKE A REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME! leaves the others, forgetting that she's supposed to control them. Puppycorn: Uh, sis? Unikitty: Oh, right. presses a button and takes control of all three. They head further into the lab. Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Unikitty: Wow. Richard: Looks like Dr. Fox has been putting in a lot of work on the security grid. Hawkodile: Yeah, (a heart sprouts from his head) she's a genius. Dr. Fox: Aah! Help! AAH! Unikitty: We're coming, Dr. Fox! Dr. Fox: Please! Hurry! Unikitty: All right, we need someone to run through the hall to deactivate the lasers. Puppycorn: Ooh! Me me me me me! I wanna run! I love running through stuff! Unikitty: Okay, little bro! (selects Puppycorn) Ready, set, go! proceeds to get Puppycorn through the lasers. Puppycorn: Yeah! (gets hit by the lasers) Unikitty: What? respawns. Unikitty: Let's try that again! Puppycorn: Wait sis, maybe you- (hit) Sis, you need to- (hit) Stop getting- (hit) getting angry and- (hit) respawns again. Puppycorn: (angry) Unikitty! Unikitty: Sorry bro, I just really wanted to get through this. I'm so close! actually so far away. Puppycorn: Sis, I know you can totally do this. You just need to try and get in the zone. Unikitty: Oh right, the zone. I can totally do that. Wait, how do you get in the zone? Puppycorn: The first step to get into the zone is to zone yourself out, like this. (makes a lazy face) Unikitty: What was that? Puppycorn: Zoning out. You try. Unikitty: (tries to zone out) Like that? Puppycorn: No, Like this. and Unikitty continue to zone out differently. Unikitty: Like that? Puppycorn: More like, (zones out) Unikitty: (zones out fora little bit) I don't understand! Let's just try button mashing one more time! Puppycorn: Wait sis, you almost- (gets controlled to go to the lasers anyway) Unikitty: I got this! Puppycorn: Hey sis, it's working! lasers pop up at the Dr, Fox head-shaped door. Puppycorn gets hit by the lasers. respawns, then Unikitty becomes Angry Kitty. Unikitty: NO FAIR! I HAD IT! Puppycorn: Whoa sis, calm down! chomps on the controller, making everyone randomly move around, and then Puppycorn breaks a box, revealing a wrench. Puppycorn: Ooh, a thing! Unikitty: (back to normal) Oh yeah, maybe something in these other crates will help! Hawkodile: Oh, me! I wanna smash crates! Unikitty: Sure thing! Puppycorn: Yeah! and Hawkodile proceed to smash crates, and Richard is shown to only break one crate. The stuff is shown after they finish smashing the crates. Unikitty: JACKPOT! makes the three grab all the stuff. Puppycorn: Sweet! What do we get? inventory pops up. Unikitty: Dr. Fox has a lot of weird stuff. Richard: Wait, Princess, there! What's that one? Unikitty: The Security System Manual? Richard: It should have instructions to deactivate the lasers. Unikitty: Ew, it's like a thousand pages long! Richard: Let me read it! I love manuals! Unikitty: I mean, if you want... equips the Manual to Richard. Richard: You'll have to turn the pages, Princess. Unikitty: Okay, let me know when. Richard: Now. Unikitty: What? Already? Richard: Keep turning. I'm a speed reader! Unikitty: Watch and learn, bro. This will be button mashing at its finest. keeps turning the pages, while Richard reads through them. Richard: I know the deactivation code. It's up, down, left, right! presses said code, and the lasers deactivate. Unikitty: See, now that's how you beat a real-life video game. (groans) My hand's tired though. Puppycorn: Should've used the zone, sis. Unikitty: Oh little bro, maybe next time. Come on, guys! takes the three through the door, where they find Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Guys! Save me! death obstacle course is slowly shown. Security: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Unikitty: So, who wants to go? Puppycorn: Uh, I'm good. Hawkodile: (a hawk screech is heard) Send me in, I got a damsel to save! (shades shine) Puppycorn: This looks real hard, you're gonna have to stay chill. This is what the zone ''was made for. '''Unikitty:' I got this, little bro. All right, HD, it's party time! makes Hawkodile jump straight down into the pit, making him respawn. Unikitty: Oops, need a little stepping stool. Rick, you're up! sends Richard to the middle of the pit. Richard: Oh, boy. Hawkodile: I'm coming, Dr. Fox! jumps on Richard because of Unikitty but this makes Hawkodile and Richard fall in the pit. Unikitty: (becomes Angry Kitty) I totally had it! Hawkodile: Keep going! Dr. Fox needs me! Puppycorn: Sis, get in the zone! Unikitty: Hang on! I can do this! jumps on Richard again and then slips on the banana peel. respawns. Hawkodile: Let's try that again. jumps on Richard and then gets zapped by the two mini bots. Security: Intruder alert! respawns. Hawkodile: Okay, that one hurt. jumps on Richard one more time. Security: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! gets crushed by the bear trap, and then respawns. Unikitty: No fair! (a red dashed outline in the shape of Richard is shown, indicating where he should be) Wait, where's Rick? Puppycorn: He didn't respawn! Sis, press start! is normal again, and she presses start to reveal that Puppycorn and Hawkodile have only one life left Unikitty: Oh no! Hawkodile: What? It's our last life? Unikitty: I-I-I (cheeks become broken hearts and a soft meow is heard) don't know if I can save Dr. Fox. Puppycorn: Sis, listen. (realizes Unikitty still needs to control him) Wait, can you move me over to you? Can you put my hand on your shoulder? puts Puppycorn's hand on her mouth. Puppycorn: No, your shoulder. continues to try. Puppycorn: No, sis, just, just a little down. No, down. No. Right there, right there! a few tries, Puppycorn's hand is now on Unikitty's shoulder. Puppycorn: Sis, we're trapped in this real-life video game, which is actually pretty rad, but this is our last chance. Unikitty: I know. Button mashing isn't working. I'm so sorry, little bro, you're right. If we're gonna save Dr. Fox, I know where I have to go. Puppycorn: (gasps) The zone! Unikitty: I just don't know if I can do it. I get so stressed out, I can't clear my head. Puppycorn: Then let me help you. We'll get in the zone together. Unikitty: Okay. For Dr. Fox. Puppycorn: '''For Dr. Fox. Okay, now step one- '''Unikitty: Wait, there's more than one step? Puppycorn: Yeah, sis, you just never got past the first one. Now step one, zone out. Unikitty: Got it. (sticks tongue out) Puppycorn: No, like you mean it. Unikitty: (zones out harder) Puppycorn: Aw, good. Next, imagine nothing in your way. sees past the obstacles to only think about saving Dr. Fox. Unikitty: But what about that bottomless pit? Hawkodile can't make that jump! Puppycorn: Yes, he can! Because in the zone, there is no pit. Unikitty: There is no pit? Puppycorn: No pit. Hawkodile: Guys, I'm pretty sure there's a pit. Unikitty: Okay, let's go! (zones out) gets Hawkodile through the pit. Puppycorn: Yes, that's it, sis! There are no enemies, there is no trap, there is nothing! Yes, you're doing it, sis! Unikitty: Little bro, I think I can feel it! Puppycorn: You feel nothing. There is no Unikitty, there is only the game. There is only victory! There is only the zone! Unikitty: There is only THE ZONE! Hawkodile continues to get through the obstacles, Unikitty zones out so much, her eyes become cosmic as she enters The Zone. Unikitty: 'I'm finally here! I'm finally in ''the zone! ''Echo! (laughs) ''back to Hawkodile as Unikitty finally gets him through the obstacles. '''Hawkodile: Dr. Fox! Dr. Fox: Hawkodile! Security-Bot: Intruder alert! (FINAL BOSS) Puppycorn: Final boss! growls and Dr. Fox screams as the showdown begins, and Unikitty equips Hawkodile with the Sword and Shield and then he uses it to fight the Security-Bot. Dr. Fox: Oh Hawkodile, thank you! Fox slaps her watch to deactivate the Security-Bot. Dr. Fox: For helping me test out my new security system! Hawkodile: Wait, what? Dr. Fox: And you stuck to your program perfectly, Security-Bot! Fox slaps her watch to send away the obstacles as Unikitty exits The Zone. Unikitty: Wait, what? Puppycorn: Uh, did we win? Hawkodile: But, I was going to rescue you! Dr. Fox: Not necessary! Fox sends the Security-Bot with Hawkodile over to Unikitty and Hawkodile. Unikitty: Dr. Fox, you're okay? Dr. Fox: Oh, I'm quite alright. All part of my security grid simulation. I have to prepare the lab for any scenario, even freak video game accidents. Thanks for helping me test it out! Oh, before I forget. Fox restores Richard, who was still screaming. Richard: Oh, I'm back. Everyone except Richard: Yay! Unikitty: Thanks for helping me finally get in the zone, little bro. I couldn't have done it without ya. Puppycorn: Aw, I'm so proud of you, sis. That was the best zone ''I've ever seen. '''Richard:' Wait, You turned us into video games to test your security system? Dr. Fox: Yep. Richard: Doctor, that was highly irresponsible. Using us as test subjects and putting everyone in grave danger goes completely against your ethics and respons- Fox pauses Richard with the controller and then everyone leaves him at the lab as the episode ends. Category:Episode Transcripts